<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As You're Mine by ReeLeeV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275136">As Long As You're Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV'>ReeLeeV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Double Agents, Enemies to Lovers, Espionage, Hyungki rise, Idols, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun is a well-known agent for interpol assigned with the task of taking down the greatest mastermind of his generation. When he has to go undercover as an idol, he may end up catching more than what he bargained for…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Yoo!” a voice calls behind him, causing Kihyun to pause in his stride and turn around. He turns to see fellow agent Lee Minhyuk weaving towards him through the stream of people in the hall, a folder in his hand. He clears his throat, straightening his own suit jacket as the man stops before him, offering out the file. “Chief requested I give this to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?” Kihyun asks, a brow raising as he takes it and opens it. There isn’t much in there, just a few scrap papers, some data sheets, and an identification profile with the photo area blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re to join the meeting today on Faceless,” Minhyuk tells him with a wave of his hand. Kihyun grows surprised at this, though he employs his best poker face. Minhyuk, however, seems to see through it as he snickers. “Yeah, right? I think they’re going to put you on the case! Word is he’s surfaced in Korea, and—well, yeah. It’s all in there. I shouldn’t spoil anything for you~” Kihyun feels his eyes go wide, sort of blocking the other out as he glances at the file again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being put on the Faceless case… the higher-ups either have the utmost faith in him in trying to catch the uncatchable, or they’re trying to phase him out early by giving him an impossible assignment. Faceless is a legend around here, always able to slip away at the last second. No agent around has seen his face, hence the codename. Some suspect he has eyes on the inside, others think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> is only a mole in their ranks. Kihyun, however, doesn’t care what he might be. He has a spotless record since joining the agency, and he won’t let that be changed by a phantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks,” Kihyun says, closing the file and turning on his heel. He checks his watch, sucking in a breath as he starts to jog off. He hears Minhyuk cackle behind him, but he pays it no mind. He has the biggest meeting of his career to get to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds his seat next to the chief of his division easily among the tiered desks. He slides in beside him just as the meeting starts, the head over them all taking center stage. Kihyun inhales deeply through his nose, clasping his hands over the folder he’s now set on the desk to keep them from shaking. He licks his lips as his superior leans close to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it just in time, I see,” the older man notes with a tone of amusement. Kihyun tries for a smile, nodding once before focusing his full attention on the mass debriefing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faceless, as we all know him by, has set his sights on Seoul,” the man at the front says, his hands clasped behind his back. “We’ve turned the case over to our Korean division, and I’m assured they’ve put their best man on the case.” There’s a pause at that as Kihyun feels the room collectively turn in his direction. “However, I am here to give you all the plan. If something goes south, then we will all be up to date and be able to act accordingly. Remember, due to his theft history we believe his resources to be limitless, and he can leave one country and pop up in another at any time.” Kihyun swallows thickly at this. Resourceful and slippery… Well, unlucky enough for Faceless, so’s Kihyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe him to be part of a small boy group made up of three members: Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon, and Im Changkyun,” the man goes on to say. As he speaks, photos of the three pop up on the screen behind him, and Kihyun can’t help but look at each of the photos with a level of scrutiny. He thinks of the blank identification photo in his file with pursed lips, not sure if any of these young men would fit into it. “One of our own will be added as a late addition to the group, and he will study them, live with them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. It is up to him to figure out who he is, and he must catch Faceless at all costs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Kihyun can’t help but say, something in his gut not feeling quite right. He raises a hand, and everyone turns around again to look at him. “My apologies, but how can we be sure Faceless is one of these idols? It seems pretty bold of a criminal mastermind like him to pose as an idol of all things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a theft matching his M.O. at every town they’ve had a fan event,” the man up front answers plainly, as if Kihyun should know the answer already. He turns as if he’s about to continue the meeting, but Kihyun presses on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, we’re just going to take the bait?” he asks, his brows creasing together. He feels the tension rise in the room, and he can tell what the others are thinking. Who’s this young upstart to question the Big Guy? Who’s this green kid to think he knows more than them? Their superiors? However, his boss at the desk just chuckles under his breath, like this is something he’d expected to happen. After all, he does sort of have a reputation around the office… “I’m sorry, sir, but it isn’t in Faceless’s character to be sloppy like that. If he’s leaving a trail for us to follow, it can’t be for a good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter the reason,” the man presses on, “we’re going to take the opportunity. This organization will stop at nothing to remove Faceless from the streets and make the world safe again.” Kihyun’s gaze narrows at this. He opens his file, falling silent and letting the man go on with his self-righteous spiel. He’ll get all the details important to him alone on the plane to Seoul, anyway. He pours through the file, looking for something more serious than grand theft on his rap sheet. There are… a handful of deaths </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be tied to him. However, none of those have ever been substantiated. Unless the big guy knows something and didn’t add it to the file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, stealing a private jet is pretty big stuff, but nothing to make him a menace to society… Just, you know, an annoying thorn in the side of law enforcement. Kihyun huffs out a quiet breath through his nose, pressing his first and middle fingers to his temple to ward off an oncoming headache as he returns his attention to the head honcho. The rest of the meeting turns into a soapbox for explaining why their call to action is as important as it is, blah blah blah, and it just leaves Kihyun confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just what does this dude have against this guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon lounges back on his twin-sized bed, humming softly to himself as he listens to his two fellow group mates bicker off in the direction of the kitchen about what to have for dinner. He scrolls through his phone, watching the fancafe. Despite the group being new, they already seem to have quite the following. He’d never envisioned himself an idol before. But, it seems the lifestyle suits him… so long as the two rappers don’t make him feel too much like a third wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone suddenly buzzes with a text, and Hyungwon glances lazily towards the banner at the top of his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s headed your way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon smiles, chuckling low in his throat at the news. He sends a quick reply back thanking his inside man on pulling the strings to get cutie this assignment… After all, what better way to meet a hot secret agent than putting him on your tail?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kihyun arrives in Incheon Airport twenty hours later, eyes drooping with plane sickness and his glasses askew over his face. He looks around, not caring about what kind of expression he has currently, only walking forward into the crowd when he finds a man in a long white t-shirt and shorts holding up a sign declaring </span>
  <b>GALACTIC </b>
  <span>in big, bold letters. He trudges forward with his suitcase rolling after him, lips pursed as he tries to temper his own aggravation after suffering through three layovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Seoul,” the man greets, his chubby face breaking out into a nervous grin. “I’ll be your manager while you’re here. My name is—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongsik, yes, thank you for your assistance,” Kihyun says, remembering the name from the file as he offers out his hand while bowing respectfully. He feels Hongsik grip his fingers in his sweaty palm and shake his hand heartily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to serve the agency,” Hongsik says in hushed tones. As Kihyun straightens up, Hongsik drops his grip and gestures towards Kihyun’s bag. “Come along, the car is waiting outside. The boys are at practice right now, which gives you time to get adjusted to the dorm and the area before meeting them.” Kihyun hums, knowing he’ll be taking a shower and a nap before he does anything else. He has to be in peak condition when meeting the other members, when meeting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faceless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to tell who he is from the get-go, but it’ll be a fun puzzle to figure out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is sure to be the hardest case he’s been put on, but he won’t let it turn into a fool’s errand. He’s going to catch Faceless and prove himself to the entire agency. He just… you know, didn’t think he’d have to become an idol singer to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think he’s like?” Changkyun asks, looking between Hyungwon and Jooheon anxiously. Hyungwon coos, patting the top of Changkyun’s head to try and help him ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard he’s a pretty good singer, that’s about it,” Jooheon answers, frowning as he plays on his ipod. “But, I mean, is this even fair? Shouldn’t we have a say in who joins the group? What if he doesn’t fit our style? What if he isn’t as good as everyone says he is?” He huffs out a breath, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he adds, “He should’ve come and found us in the practice room. The fact he didn’t makes me question if he should even be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe his flight got delayed,” Hyungwon offers with a shrug, glancing out the car window as the city flies by. He knows it didn’t, that Hongsik picked him up right on time, but he won’t say as much. It’ll be a headache if they all get off on the wrong foot, so it’s better if he makes an excuse now so Jooheon isn’t feeling so touchy about it. They come to a stop in front of the dorm building, and Hyungwon won’t admit how his heart starts to quicken if asked. He’s seen this new member before, of course, through his contact… But, it’s always ever been secretly taken photos or selfies of him scowling. He’s never seen him smile, and, honestly, that’s what Hyungwon would like to see today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows Changkyun and Jooheon out of the van despite his excitement, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. He holds himself a certain way, drawing in his shoulders and rubbing at his forearm repeatedly. Jooheon notices the ticks, and he pats Hyungwon’s back consolingly as they go into the building. Hyungwon smiles gratefully at him, playing his part just right. Shy idol with a soft demeanor who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>so nervous around strangers of all sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon walks with them up the stairs to their door, letting Jooheon take the lead in opening it with his keycard. They open the door to find a new pair of shoes among all theirs at the shoe rack. Though, the pile is now a neat little row, seeming to be color coded. Hyungwon hums at this, emboldened by his own curiosity. He haphazardly takes off his shoes and goes further into the dorm, hearing a clatter in the kitchen. He feels the two rappers following behind him, and he halts in the doorway when he sees a shorter man bent over in their dishwasher, setting plates down on the rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seems to notice people are behind him, though he takes his time in setting the plates </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right </span>
  </em>
  <span>before straightening up. He turns around, a bright, friendly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile on his features, and Hyungwon can’t help but be disappointed. He can tell by the strain around his lips this is his business smile, all teeth and no soul. Though, he won’t call him out on it. There’s plenty of time to get a real smile out of him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he says, walking forward and offering out a hand. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, born in 1993, your new vocalist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And new housekeeper, apparently,” Jooheon mumbles, eyes glancing passed Kihyun and around the kitchen. The room is spotless, much different than it had been when Hyungwon and the others had left. Kihyun chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his neck as he glances behind himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he says, a smirk settling over his plastic grin, “when I get restless I start to clean. Sort of a habit I picked up from my dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We appreciate the effort,” Hyungwon interjects, offering out a hand, as well. He watches Kihyun’s shoulders rise ever so slightly before their hands touch, how his fingers hesitantly curl around Hyungwon’s wrist. The suspicion doesn’t make Hyungwon too worried, though… There’s no way Kihyun knows yet. “I’m Chae Hyungwon, vocalist born in 1994. And this is Lee Jooheon of ‘94 and Im Changkyun of ‘96, they’re both rappers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you all,” Kihyun says, bowing to each of them in turn. “I hope we can achieve many great things together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan, hyung,” Jooheon says, and Hyungwon can almost hear the awkward smile the rapper gives him before shuffling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you,” Changkyun pipes up, and he follows Jooheon down the hall. Hyungwon is acutely aware of how his hand is still enclosed with Kihyun’s, and also how Kihyun’s gaze isn’t entirely on him. He watches the older’s eyes drift off after the two rappers before snapping back to him, and he wonders bemusedly if Kihyun suspects Jooheon already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess you’re my new roommate,” Hyungwon finally says, smiling kindly. Kihyun hums, seeming distracted for a moment before glancing down to their hands. Kihyun makes a small noise of surprise and pulls his hand away with a soft apology. Hyungwon wonders just how much of this is an act and how much is the genuine Kihyun, because he knows an agent of Kihyun’s caliber surely wouldn’t be so relaxed upon first meeting a possible criminal mastermind… or so cute, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Kihyun finally replies, a genuine, cheeky grin pulling at his lips, “if your room was the only one with a free bed.” Hyungwon nods in confirmation, smiling himself. Kihyun sighs softly, shrugging. “You just better not snore, Chae. I’m a light sleeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do many things,” Hyungwon tells him, his tone dropping an octave as he leans closer to Kihyun. Just to play a little. “Snoring is the least of them~” He takes his leave with that, turning on his heel and not glancing back at Kihyun, knowing that’s got the older’s gears turning like there’s no tomorrow. He has to wait until he’s in his room to let himself laugh airily, hugging himself around the middle… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, this is gonna be so much more fun than he’d thought it would.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kihyun awakens at the crack of dawn to the sound of banging pans. He groans softly, feeling like he’s back in bootcamp as he pulls his pillow over his face. A semi-recognizable voice in the distance announces it's time to start getting ready for a day at the company building. Lot’s to do, lot’s to do! A recording day on top of language and vocal lessons, dance practice, and then an interview recording late in the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only a somewhat tense evening at the dorm with the other members, Kihyun can most certainly say without a doubt he has no idea who Faceless is. Sure, he wasn’t expecting the criminal mastermind to be wearing a neon sign screaming “ARREST ME,” but he was expecting it to be easier than this. They’re all just guys, each with their own quirks and dreams and habits. He can already tell Jooheon is the protector of the group, being the most apprehensive of them about Kihyun’s arrival. But, he also is the most upfront, which Kihyun can appreciate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun’s the mature maknae, so mature in fact Kihyun has to keep reminding himself that Changkyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the youngest in the room. He sees the youth when he banters with Jooheon, or when he talks about a new mixtape. Other than that, though, his shyness seems to get the better of him the majority of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungwon’s shy, too, but a different kind of shy. His shyness only comes out when the others are around, and it can be heard in the hesitant way he says things, in how he uses all formalities with Kihyun. Kihyun can appreciate the show of manners, but something about it doesn’t feel genuine. Every time Hyungwon looks at him, there’s this knowing twinkle in his eye that sets Kihyun’s teeth on edge… After all, how ironic would it be for someone with such a pretty face to be nicknamed Faceless? Hyungwon’s a bit flirty, too, when he isn’t watching what he says. But, Kihyun can’t tell yet if that’s in a “I’m imagining what you’d like as a girl” kind of way or “woah you’re an attractive guy” kind of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the man in question stir on the other side of the cramped room in his own twin-sized bed, the softest of groans sounding from his throat. Kihyun takes the chance to look over at him when surely he isn’t expecting to be looked at, like somehow that will give him a clue. However, Hyungwon’s face is a blank, pretty slate poking out of a gray floral comforter, and Kihyun looks to the ceiling with a sigh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needs to figure this out so he can go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kihyun gets up and ready first, tasked with the honor of dragging Hyungwon out of bed. He ends up having to drag him out by his feet, earning a very angry yet adorably sleepy glare from the younger. He only shrugs at him before marching out of the room, saying he’ll be back in ten minutes and if Hyungwon isn’t getting ready by then, he’ll regret it. Twenty minutes later, Hyungwon slinks out of their room with a gray hoodie and black nylon shorts on. He sits on the couch next to Kihyun, pulling his knees up to his chest and using Kihyun’s shoulder as a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun doesn’t hesitate to get up when it’s time to leave, not at all put at ease by the proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys are taken to the company building, where they’re immediately put into a vocal lesson. Kihyun had been given guide tracks to memorize and put his own spin on on his flight over as part of his briefing, so he’s more than prepared to show he’s worthy of this position in the group. When the coach asks him to show them what he’s got, he lets loose a riff towards the end of the new title track that leaves them all with slack jaws and wide eyes. Kihyun’s more than a bit proud of himself, it having been a while since he’s properly sung in front of anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sent into the recording studio first, where he spends the next four hours to record the first part of the new title. He’s pretty sure he sees the directors and his other members roll their eyes when he asks to redo it for the fiftieth time, but what can he say? He’s a perfectionist. Well… all the members aside from Hyungwon, that is. Hyungwon seems bemused, at most, his expression pretty guarded for supposedly being around trusted company. But, he sees the flicker of a smile pulling at the younger’s lips, notes the sparkle in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for some reason, it feels like every time their eyes meet they’re sharing a secret that’d ruin the others if they were to know… making it all the more fun to keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to never question your dedication to our group again, hyung,” Jooheon comments as they ride back to the dorm, grudging respect in his voice. He slumps against the window, pressing his cheek against the cool glass as rain splatters against it. Kihyun chuckles along with the others, glancing out his own window. Headlights flash by, only moments of light in the otherwise dark, stormy evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day One, Evening Two, and Kihyun still has no idea who Faceless is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Hyungwon asks beside him, causing Kihyun to jump in surprise. He hadn’t realized he was being watched. He blinks, pushing a smile onto his features as he looks at the other vocalist. He manages a small hum, trying for sheepish. Hyungwon’s brow furrows, his index finger coming up to poke at Kihyun’s chin to push away the wrinkles there. “You looked pretty thoughtful there for a sec… You were pouting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do that when I focus,” Kihyun says, eyes watching that finger as it pulls away. It isn’t really an answer, and that fact doesn’t escape Hyungwon. He hmmphs under his breath, crossing his arms over his middle and leaning against his own window on the left. Kihyun feels a little guilty at how obviously disappointed Hyungwon is. He huffs out a breath, knowing it to be best for all the members to find him likable for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wasn’t sure if I had done enough today,” Kihyun lies, earning a curious glance from Hyungwon. “I-I just took up a lot of time being nitpicky,” he adds, not exactly liking how it seems as if the younger doesn’t believe him. Why wouldn’t he…? Finally, Hyungwon rolls his eyes and scoffs, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, you still gave us a lot of good stuff to use,” Hyungwon says, reaching over to pat him on the knee. “Really, hyungie, you did fine for your first day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun manages a small smile, nodding a little. He thanks Hyungwon and turns his head again to stare at the passing buildings as they go back to the dorm…. He only hopes his hunches about the director weren’t right, that this won’t be a wild goose chase meant to sabotage his quickly-growing career. He hopes he can prove himself, make a name for himself that’ll live in the agency for generations of new agents no matter what he does in the coming years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to be the best, and by god he will be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Any leads yet?” Minhyuk asks, the sound of scuffling on the other end making Kihyun think he’s setting the phone between his chin and shoulder. Which means he’s probably doing deskwork right now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should you even be talking?” Kihyun nags, sliding down the wall and onto the cool practice room floor. He wipes at his face with a hand towel, blowing his bangs out of his face. Dance practice is not his forte by any means. The others have already gotten the first half of the routine, but Kihyun keeps screwing up his placement and tripping over his own feet. Surely this proves he made the right decision in joining the agency and not an entertainment company like he had been tempted to back in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, all the big boys are out to lunch,” Minhyuk snickers back at him. “They keep talking about Faceless this, Faceless that. Honestly, I swear they must be having wet dreams about him or something with how much they talk about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting,” Kihyun says with a grimace, pinching at the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t answer my question,” Minhyuk points out in return, making Kihyun roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business,” Kihyun tells him, “but no, I don’t… It’s already been a week, and I have no clue who Faceless is!!! These are literally just idol guys trying to make a career. There’s nothing notorious or underhanded about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Minhyuk comments, seeming only slightly disappointed. “Well, guess your hunch was right, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that stuff you said in the big meeting before you left?” Minhyuk tells him. “Boss Man was talking about how proud he was of you for not being intimidated by the head, saying that he’s glad you were engaging and using your brain in the meeting… You didn’t hear this from me,” Minhyuk adds in a hurried whisper, “but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t even think you’re going to find him. Not for lack of trying or anything, he just agrees with you. He doesn’t believe Faceless is suddenly leaving a trail for any good reason, and he’s worried that you’re about to get caught up in something too big for you to handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rock forms in the base of Kihyun’s gut, and he can’t help but feel disappointed as he leans his head back against the wall. Well, shit… It’s nice that his boss agrees with him, at least, but he’d rather it be over the need for a new soda machine in the breakroom and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the futility of his mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” MInhyuk goes on to add, “they haven’t put a time cap on your mission, but they will when they realize it’s for nothing. And then, they’ll fabricate some huge scandal to get you kicked out and you’ll never be heard from again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope that comes sooner rather than later,” Kihyun groans. “I’m already getting my ass kicked by this choreography… I’m gonna become one of those skeleton idols with this hectic schedule if they don’t extract me soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a month, at least,” Minhyuk tells him, “and try to eat a pizza for me! I miss good, cheesy pizza…” He sighs then, only semi-dramatic. Kihyun can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll just invite my other members out to eat pizza right now,” Kihyun says like it’s ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Minhyuk prompts. “You can use it as a way to get to know them better, try to weed out suspects. Plus, it wouldn't be suspicious or anything. Idol members take each other out to meals all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe,” KIhyun says, glancing around the practice room. “I just need to get this routine down a bit better before I leave the studio…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get caught up in your alias, Ki,” Minhyuk warns him, all humor suddenly lost from his voice. The sudden shift makes Kihyun straighten up a little, his lips pursed. “Plenty of field agents have been lost because they’ve been teased by a different life… You’re there to do a job, and it isn’t to be a successful idol. It’s to find a criminal mastermind. So, do your job the best you can and get out asap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries there,” Kihyun can’t help but laugh, trying to bring some levity to the situation. “This idol shit is harder than it looks… It’s even making me miss deskwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Minhyuk says, laughing along, “then it’s already time for you to come home… I mean, who else am I supposed to pawn </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> work off on??” They both laugh at that, something hanging in the air making the sounds of mirth a bit awkward for both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you catch him soon, Ki,” Minhyuk says, all too genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Min,” Kihyun sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells Minhyuk a few seconds later that he’d better go. He’ll try out Minhyuk’s idea and invite them out to dinner, earning a small hum and a goodbye from his friend. Kihyun sighs, setting his phone down as his eyes glance towards his own reflection in front of him. Bags are painted in under his eyes, his midsection already looking a bit smaller. He can never seem to eat or sleep enough even if it's only been a week, not between all the prep work they’re doing for the upcoming comeback. A part of him wonders why it is again he’s working so hard, but it’s all to keep up appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, if he doesn’t set the right tone with fans, that’ll create a rift between himself and the members. Then, he won’t be able to do his job properly. He’ll fail at finding Faceless and likely be reduced to nothing but deskwork for the remainder of his days. He’ll be washed up before he’s thirty, and he most certainly can’t have that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks to his phone again, sending a quick message in the groupchat with the other members and asking if they’d eaten yet. He struggles his way up onto shaky legs, having to lean heavily against the wall as he gets his things. He can get the routine down tomorrow… Right now, he has a mission to complete.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1 for fic update news, polls, or just to scream about hyungki and mx with me!! &lt;3 Thanks for reading/commenting/kudoing &lt;33333333333333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>